The story of Gohan: part one the end of Namek
by ShadowSayain98
Summary: In this story Gohan is part Saiyan part Dragian (made that up) read i'm bad at summaries. T for possible language and violence. requesting OC's, put them in review if you have any ideas. Pleasae R
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The half-saiyan warrior**_

_A/N this story is told in the perspective of Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku (may add Videl)_

*Gohan*

I saw the little island from my dad's flying cloud, it looked like there was 10 people, felt like it too, there were some people whose energy levels were close to my dad's and he's the strongest man in the world. I saw a little bald man, my dad's friend krillen he was my height. There was a pretty girl with blue hair.

"Dad, who's that girl with the blue hair?" I asked

"That's Bulma, my oldest friend, she was the reason that I met your mother and you were born." My dad quickly replied.

Oh, I should probably introduce myself, I'm Gohan, I have spiky black hair like my dad, were an orange gi like him, but unlike him I have blue eyes with red pupils, he has brown eyes with normal black pupils.

I also recognised a few other Z-Fighters, Tien was there, Yamcha too, I also recognised Oolong, Paur, master Roshi, and Launch but this time she had blue hair and was very tranquil.

We landed and I said hi to everyone I knew, then I introduced myself to Bulma.

"Hello Miss Bulma, I'm Son Gohan" I said quickly.

"Hello Gohan…"She said

"Shush Bulma, does everyone feel that?" My dad asked everyone but no one in particular.

"Excuse me Goku but…" she fell silent.

Suddenly a man that had facial features similar to my dad's and huge muscles with hair that ended just before his rear-end.

"His power, i..i..it's higher than my dad's…" I said scared

"**Kakarot get over here NOW**!" the stranger screamed at my dad. It made me really mad for some reason, I exploded in rage and felt the Earth tremble.

"Gohan calm down, your eyes are all red again you…" My dad tried to say


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The end of Goku**_

_A/N Sorry for ending on a cliff hanger, I will update two chapters a week (I'll try anyways) Sorry again hope you like it. Ps. don't own DBZ _

*Gohan*

"**SHUT UUUPPP**" I screamed and charged the stranger, the green thing he wore on his face exploded and he looked shocked, I hit him as hard as I could with a punch to the stomach, he looked hurt, then he started laughing. My power died down when I saw an energy blast in his hand.

"Gohan move" Krillen yelled only to get blasted by the attack.

"Krillen no!" Yamcha screamed and charged, I quickly jumped away and saw a green warrior talking with my dad and then he started to charge up an energy blast.

My dad charged the alien and then something happened, it seemed like time froze, the warrior began to speak.

"Kakarot, I have the power to kill all of your friends now so listen. "The warrior said.

"Gohan come here" I was ordered by my dad, I went to my father's side. "What do you want?"

"I am Raditz, and you Kakarot are my brother." Raditz said calmly.

"MY NAME IS GOKU. YOU HERE THAT IT'S GOKU, GO, KU. GOT IT?" my dad exploded in rage.

"Calm down Kakarot, listen you're not a human you are, no we are all Saiyans, the mightiest race in the universe." Raditz replied.

"Does that mean I'm not a human either, not completely anyways?" I asked.

"Yes, my nephew, are you alright with that?" Raditz asked. I shook my head in refusal. "Fine then, you will all die along with this planet in one year when my back-up gets here." He finished in monotone.

"Help us beat them please uncle Raditz, we won't be able to beat an army alone, we're family, please help us." I begged.

Raditz then started to laugh while he grabbed my father's hair, "Gohan, is that your name? If you join me, your father as well, then I will let this planet survive." He offered.

"Will my mother and grandfather be coming with us?" I asked, trying to sound brave.

"Of course they will, they're not normal humans anyways, are they?" My uncle asked, with a ping of curiosity in his voice.

The green man screamed, his fingers pointed at Raditz, my dad looked at me and told me everything with his eyes, he was going to die, but would be back when the other saiyans got here. He then jumped and grabbed Raditz's tale, went behind him and held him in place, the green warrior's beam piercing both of them.

"**YOU BASTARD**" I screamed, again my eyes turned red, but this time I did it on purpose, I was channelling my energy, I charged the green man, everyone else just watching, looking scared. I hit him in the stomach and my fist went right through, purple blood spilling everywhere.

"Nice hit kid, look I'm Piccolo I can see a lot of potential in you, will you train with me?" as he said that his wound started to close up, I stared and he caught me and said "don't worry, your father did that to me while we were training."

"What, you and Goku trained Piccolo?" Krillen was surprisingly the one that spoke up.

"Piccolo, will you fight me? Please." Asked Tien randomly.

Piccolo charged in response, the fight ended right there. Tien swung and Piccolo took the hit and countered with a punch to the chest. A moment later Tien was flying into the ocean, but Yamcha flew and caught him.

"Let's go Mr. Piccolo" I said eagerly. Then Piccolo flew off and I followed after a wave to everybody.

_A/N: Ok so it has been revealed that Chi-Chi is not a human and Piccolo and Goku trained together. Just for clearance Goku died on purpose this time. So now time for power levels, don't look these up because I made them._

**Raditz: 5,250**

**Yamcha: 520**

**Tien: 1,250**

**Goku: 3,900**

**Piccolo: 3,900**

**Krillen: 1,290**

**Gohan (normal): 2,500**

**Gohan (angry): 5,000**

**Gohan (controlled energy): 5,250**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Secret of the Dragians**

_A/N so this is the third chapter, it explains Dragians a little but not everything. Thanks for the reviews. Also looking for OC's for this story, have some of my own but want some more (if you have any put them in the reviews). Don't own Dragonball (z) (gt)_

*Gohan*

Before the training with Piccolo, I decided to go home and talk to my mom about what Raditz said, my mom not being human, or at least all human, I wanted answers. I got to my house and saw my mom, she was training and doing the laundry at the same time, sending a towel onto the rope with a roundhouse kick, it wasn't a good time to interrupt her, but I had to.

"Oh hello sweetie, what's up?" She asked too calmly, I knew she could sense energy so she should have been able to sense that dad died.

"Mom, didn't you feel dad die?" I answered my anger swelling, but I pushed it down, she was my mom I couldn't hurt her.

"He talked to me before he died and told me everything, so you have no human blood in you what so ever you are a full alien Gohan, just like me, just like your father." She replied, not phased at all that he was gone.

"Can you tell me about your race then mom?" I needed to know what they were like.

"I'm a Dragian Gohan, we are a warrior race that many other warriors look up on as though we are gods, our strength was unparalleled until the Saiyans came, them being monkeys, us being dragons, our races fought, but my entire race was wiped out by a being known as Cooler, he was a legend the eldest of the frost brothers, the heir to the planet trade organization's throne. Anyways, the Dragian king, my uncle, sent me here to live on this planet and take over, I was found by the Ox king but I knew that he was not my father, he was a citizen of my new kingdom, then I grew to love him and decided that I would not take control of this world for one reason, the marriages, I wanted one so badly that as soon as I saw your father I fell in love, he was perfect, but now that I know he is a Saiyan, I shouldn't love him, he is my enemy, but I love him, I told him about me a while ago. Anyway, there is a legend that the last universal hero was a breed of a Saiyan and a Dragian, maybe you'll save the universe Gohan. Go train with Piccolo."

"How did you know about that mom?" I asked.

"Your father told me about his talk with Piccolo, now go I love you, don't forget about your homework." She said the last part as I flew away, but she knew I could hear her, damn super-super hearing _(I figured that he gains the hearing boost from a Saiyan and a Dragian.) _

*Piccolo*

I sensed Gohan coming, I didn't think he wouldn't be happy with a third training partner but what was I going to do, tell my son to beat it, I'm training some kid I just met, no, my son will help, I named him after an amazing warrior after all, he will be even greater.

"Piccolo, who's this guy" Gohan asked pointing to my son, a little spitting image of myself.

"I'm Gokillo _(go-kil-oh) _Piccolo is my father, do you mind me training with you guys?" My son asked in his surprisingly deep voice.

"I have no problem with it, are you ok with your son training with us Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan responded.

"Of course not, alright, both of you, no power, we're going to work on your fighting technique." I demanded.

They both lowered their powers to one and began to fight, both equal, then suddenly, Gokillo got hit by a hard kick and unleashed his full power, blasting Gohan with a technique he calls the doom shot, a green ball of energy a bit bigger than a normal ki blast, and with green sparks flying out, it hit Gohan dead on and exploded, I saw Gohan with his eyes glowing, but instead of red, they were green, he charged at a speed even I couldn't see, and started a barrage of punches and kicks, it looked like he had a thousand limbs, all hitting Gokillo.

"**STOP IT NOW**" This needed to stop, Gokillo would die if it didn't.

Gohan looked at me and powered down.

*In otherworld, king Kai's planet*

*Goku*

"No Goku, you're doing it all wrong, you don't want to pull energy from around you like the spirit bomb you want to pull it from inside you." The round, blue Kai said, tired. "Or I'll go to bed, you know, I've been up for two days with you trying to learn this new technique, it's a good thing you still have one month left.

"ONLY ONE MONTH LEFT DAMN IT KING KAI, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER, I WOULD HAVE TRIED TO LEARN THIS HARDER!" Goku yelled angrily.

*Deep Space*

*Vegeta*

"My lord Vegeta, we will be arriving on Earth in one month." The goliath Nappa said, he was such a buffoon.

"**YOU IDIOT, I DON'T CARE WHEN WE ARE GETTING THERE IF IT'S MORE THAN 15 MINUTES" **I screamed at my taller ally, my widow-peaked hair only reaching his chest **"NOW LET'S GO TRAIN."**

_A/N so as for Gohan's eyes, red is a power boost and brute strength, green is a power boost and speed. So time for power levels PS. Goku gains such a boost because time passes faster in other world, there is a time skip when you get to Goku's chapter, eleven months exactly. _

**Piccolo: 3,900**

**Gokillo (normal): 3,000**

**Gokillo (lowered): 100**

**Gokillo (angry): 3,800**

**Gohan (normal): 2,500**

**Gohan (lowered): 100**

**Gohan (green-eyed boost): 5,000**

**Chi-Chi: 1,000**

**King Kai: 10,000**

**Goku: 8,000**

**Nappa: 10,000**

**Vegeta: 20,000**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Saiyans Arrive

_A/N so, just to clarify in case of confusion, Dragians are Saiyans that instead of becoming giant apes, become giant half-dragons both races are connected to a common ancestor though. This chapter has a lot of violence, you have been warned. I do not own DBZ_

*Piccolo*

I felt the Saiyans at the end of the galaxy, even with a year of training, I wasn't ready Gohan and Gokillo were with me, they were wearing exact copies of my gi, Krillen, Tien and Yamcha showed up quickly after us, we could see the space pods, Krillen blasted a **Kamehameha** at one of the ships and hit it dead on, the behemoth inside jumped put and punched Yamcha in the chest, his fist went through, the giant then blasted Yamcha's body, there wasn't even dust left of him, Tien dropped his weighted green shirt, it indented the ground, he screamed and made more copies of himself, they all started to charge up Tien's signature move, the **Dodon-ray,** they fired and each blast hit the Saiyan from every side he was pelted, but then when the dust cleared he was standing, the only thing that was hurt was his amour, it was gone. All Tien's clones disappeared and Tien fell.

"Tien, Yamcha, NOOOOO." Krillen's power went through the roof, the highest that any human's power had ever gone. "I'll kill you, you bastard!" He charged and blasted a new move, I had never seen it before, it was a disc of pure energy, it sliced the warriors hand off, and then the second pod landed.

*Snake way*

*Goku*

As I was running down the path, I saw Yamcha and Tien running full speed towards me. "Yamcha, Tien, what happened? Why are you here?"

"The Saiyan, he killed us." Tien said teeth clenched.

"My body, if it didn't move, I wouldn't even be able to come to other world." Yamcha said.

"At the end of this road, there is a planet, just jump once you reach the end, tell King Kai a joke and ask him to train you." I told them. "I have to go now good bye."

And with that I used the first level of **kaioken** and flew off down towards Earth.

*Earth*

*Gohan*

I fought the giant Saiyan with Gokillo, my eyes glowing red, his weighted clothes off, I still had mine on. Our energy together was well over his, he couldn't even counter, that is until I made a rookie mistake, I went for a death blow and I told my partner out loud. I jumped back and charged up my **Masenko**. "Hold him back Gokillo, I'll finish this." He only nodded in response. Then it happened, I jumped back and powered up, the giant Saiyan Nappa hit Gokillo and sent him flying. I blasted him but my attack was not ready yet, it only slowed him a little bit, I had time to grab Gokillo and give him a Senzu bean _(did I spell it right?)_ he got up and sent his **doom shot** at Nappa. The giant went flying and broke through a mountain. I knew he wasn't done for though. Gokillo charged up his **Armageddon cannon** with his two fingers, and I charged up my **Kamehameha**. Nappa came flying at us and realized too late that he was in trouble, his scouter shattered and our blasts went at him. Gokillo's spiral green and blue attack fusing with my pure blue blast. It hit the Saiyan and he vanished, only his scouter remaining. Gokillo and I ate our last Senzu beans and looked up to see Piccolo and Krillen fighting the stronger Saiyan, obviously outmatched. We charged the widow-peaked warrior, ready to fight to the death.

_A/N So Nappa died, Goku's coming, Gohan and Gokillo might die on this fight and Krillen is a tank. Wonder what's gonna happen next. Anyways, please read and review, still looking for OC's. Power levels (again, these are mine. Not real.)_

**Piccolo (weighted clothes): 9,000**

**Piccolo (full power): 15,000**

**Krillen (normal): 5,000**

**Krillen (full power): 10,900**

**Gokillo (weighted clothes): 10,000**

**Gokillo (max power): 18,000**

**Gohan (normal, weighted clothes): 10,000**

**Gohan (normal): 11,000**

**Gohan (red eyes): 20,000**

**Nappa (normal): 10,500**

**Nappa (Angry (during fight with Gohan and Gokillo)): 12,000**

**Vegeta: 25,000**

**Tien (normal, weighted clothes): 5,000**

**Tien (clones): 10,000**

**Yamcha: 5,000**

**Goku (normal): 15,000**

**Goku (Kaioken X1): 25,000**

_Also to answer a question from __**Dyton. **__I have never seen Ultraman before, the events with Chi-Chi in the third chapter are supposed to be confusing because she doesn't know a lot about the Dragians. Gohan will learn more about them later. Also, starting next chapter I am trying to make them longer._

_I would like to know what everyone thinks about Gokillo, if anyone has a better name than I would love ideas. Thank you for reading._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Prince's True Power**

_A/N so thank you to all my readers. I may not be able to update in a while so please forgive me. PS. More violence, gruesome death._

*Goku*

I felt the weaker Saiyan die from snake way, he was powerful, stronger than King Kai himself. But so was I. the stronger Saiyan was fighting everyone, and somehow holding his own. Gohan and Piccolo could have wiped him if they put their powers together, but how was this Saiyan holding off them, and Krillen and Gokillo. He was too powerful. I could tell he was holding back but even so he couldn't face my **Kaioken**, could he? As I reached the summit of snake way I jumped, and I found myself in space right above the Earth, I was going to die again, and I wasn't even in a fight this time. I found myself being grabbed by a weird purple energy, coming from Earth.

"Gohan, are you there!" I screamed, feeling my son's energy. I then pushed with all my might, using the **Kaioken**'s first stage just to get to Earth. I saw the Saiyan, fighting Piccolo with one hand and Gokillo with the other, Krillen was charging up his **Distructo disc **attack, well Gohan was just glowing green, a one-handed **Kamehameha** in his hand and a one-handed **Masenko** in the other. Once both were ready his aura changed to a pure red.

"EAT THIS" He screamed "DOUBLE TECHNIQUE **KAME….HAME….MASENKO….HAAAAAAAAA**" the two attacks fused into one big attack, with red sparks that seemed to fly out of his aura, the power of the attack blew Gokillo and Piccolo away long before it reached them, but the Saiyan just smirked and prepared his own attack.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK EAT MY **GALICK GUUUUN**" screamed the Saiyan.

"VEGETA STOP THIS FIGHT" I heard Piccolo say as the attacks collided, then I saw a tail on Vegeta's back, swishing back and forth, Vegeta seemed to push more at this point, his attack totally over coming Gohan's, until Gohan screamed and his aura turned a deep purple. His attack pushing back, but not enough.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD" Vegeta's attack pushed back and put a whole in the ground, Gohan totally invisible because of the smoke, his power level so low I couldn't feel it, Vegeta looked in my direction and smirked "So Kakarot, you have decided to grace me with your presence, you low-class piece of trash." He laughed as my power level grew to a new height.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT, DIE!" I screamed as my energy flew out of my body "**KAIOKEN TIMES 50!"**

*King Kai's planet*

"This will be a short fight I guess." Tien said, pausing from his sparring with Yamcha.

"THAT IDIOT!" snapped Kung Kai "I told him not to go to that extent, that will burn up his body, he won't even be able to come back to other world, both of you put your hands on my shoulders Now!" As Tien and Yamcha touched King Kai, they saw the fight with Vegeta as if they were there. "Goku, calm down, you'll die before you can hit Vegeta!" King Kai pleaded.

"Goku, think about Gohan, about Chi-Chi, they need you Earth needs you, please Goku calm down." Yamcha was on the brink of tears, about to watch the total demise of his oldest rival, the leader of their group, the strongest warrior any of them had seen.

"SHUT UP" Goku growled at the voices.

*back on Earth*

*Gohan*

I felt so scared that I would never get to see my father again. As the attack crushed me under its power. When the pain subsided I was surprised to still be alive, but then I felt it, a surge of power a dark, evil power that would give the Kais nightmares. It felt like my father but it was tainted, a light in the middle with darkness all around it. I saw Piccolo, Gokillo, and Krillen all looking for me, I tried to flare my power but nothing happened, I then tried to stand, but that ended in me screaming in pain because my leg bones shattered. Krillen was the one who ended up finding me, he picked me up and flew off, away from the fight.

"What…. Happened….Kril…Krillen?" I asked, barely audible.

"Goku's become a real Saiyan, a heartless monster, we can't win against him." He said

"My dad… he… doesn't…. nor… normally have a…." I couldn't finish my sentence, luckily Krillen saw the tail attached to my father.

"Thanks Gohan, HEY PICCOLO COME GET GOHAN" Krillen called the green warrior.

"Don't do anything stupid shrimp, I've grown to like you." Piccolo said with a smirk, then he grabbed me and flew off and gave Gohan a Senzu bean.

*Krillen*

I didn't think I would survive but I now knew how to save Goku, and the world, the tail reverted him to being Kakarot, the Saiyan sent to destroy Earth.

As I flew to the fight I saw Vegeta throw something into the air, it was a little ball that looked like a moon. Vegeta said something I couldn't hear but Kakarot could. Kakarot charged Vegeta, leaving his tail open, I started my **Distructo disc**, but I was too slow, by the time the attack was charged up, Vegeta had gone flying 15 times or so, each time leaving more and more blood in the sky.

By the time that I had charged up another attack, Vegeta was a broken lump on the ground.

"Ready to die, my prince?" Kakarot asked, more of a final farewell than a question, he then grabbed the prince's tail and began to twirl him around in a circle, above his head.

I had one more chance, I had to save Goku, and I saw my chance. "**Distructo disc!**" my attack flew right into the glowing red Saiyan's tail and chopped it clean off.

Then Vegeta started to change into a giant ape.

*Goku*

I saw the damage I had done while I was fighting Vegeta, to the landscape and to my body. My arms were singed, my legs were burned. It looked like the only part of me that was fine were my clothes and my hair. I looked up and saw Krillen in a giant ape's arms, I somehow knew it was Vegeta.

He grabbed one of Krillen's short legs and pulled it clean off putting it in his mouth and swallowing it whole, he did this with his arms and other leg too. Then I finally had the strength to stand, I used **Kaioken X10** and charged the great ape.

As I got there I saw Vegeta holding a barely alive Krillen in his hands, he looked me in the eyes and dropped my best friend into his mouth, my anger exploded and I felt all of my energy flowing into my hands, then even more energy, I saw the energy from the planet all coming towards me in little orbs, Vegeta didn't seem to notice until my hands were glowing blue "Eat this, my new move, **Spirit Bomb Fist**"

My fist hit Vegeta in the snout, and as the ape fell I saw Gokillo use his **Armageddon cannon** attack on the ape's tail, blowing it clean off. Vegeta hit the floor as himself, I passed out.

_A/N so, I need to know what does everyone think about Gohan and Goku's new moves? I know I probably should have said that Goku had a tail before but oh well. So on to power levels. Goku's power changed because he was wearing weighted clothes. Sorry **Dyton** misunderstood I will update chapter 2 soon._

**Krillen: 10,590**

**Vegeta (normal): 25,000**

**Vegeta (Max power): 35,000**

**Vegeta (Giant ape mode): 57,790**

**Gokillo: 18,000**

**Piccolo (full power): 15,000**

**Gohan (normal): 11,000**

**Gohan (Red or green aura): 20,000**

**Gohan (purple aura): 50,000**

**Gohan (injured): 50**

**Gohan (base after zenkai): 15,000**

**Goku (normal): 20,000**

**Goku (Kaioken X1): 35,000**

**Goku (Kaioken X10) 200,000**

**Goku (Kaioken X50) 1 million**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Cold Family**

_A/N this chapter will be short, but important so I'm sorry, I know I said they would be longer but this one is difficult to make very long without useless fighting. Don't own DBZ. _

*Planet Cold 48*

*King Cold*

"Frieza, Cooler, to my office immediately" I said over the intercom. A couple minutes later my eldest son walked into the room, quickly followed by the leader of my armies, my younger son. The ruthless Frost brothers, Cooler and Frieza. Now was the time that I had to pick my successor, the new king of the PTO. Cooler was smarter, Frieza was more ruthless, their powers were the same, both resting at 1 million in their base forms. "I need to pick one of you as my successor, I would pick from strength but you are both the same power so, Cooler you have ordered more planet captures than Frieza, but Frieza has led all of the captures and ordered some of his own. A very tough choice, so we'll make it simple, whoever destroys the Earth Saiyan that Vegeta reported about will be in charge of the PTO. We must trick him into going to Namek, I have sent Vegeta to join the team they call the Z-fighters. He will bring them to Namek. You are dismissed, good luck to both of you." As they left, I use my tail to close the door. "Let's hope at least one of them survive, otherwise I'll need to give the throne to that brat Frost."

_so again sorry for the short chapter, I am also doing a poll, first 25, for Videl being in the story. Just yes or no up for 5 days._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Return of the Prince.**

_A/N I changed Gohan's speed aura to green, for reasons not yet ready to be revealed. Also, an OC from VorticalFiveStudios will be joining the team, as well as Videl. PS. Videl is not a human or a Saiyan. She is a Dragian. The new character Nova is half Tuffle, half Saiyan but she has not learned of her Tuffle origins yet (sorry, can't reveal to everyone that Tuffles exist yet, messes up my plot). The others who submitted OCs they will join the team soon enough._

*Nova*

I felt a very strong, but very tainted power coming to Earth. I flew off to find out what it was and saw a Saiyan space pod. I followed it to the ground and saw prince Vegeta step out, I immediately landed and bowed, "Hello my prince. What do I owe your presence to?"

"Get out of my way, I do not know you, lowlife" Vegeta responded.

Me, being a smart person, moved out of his way but continued to followed him, "My prince, what are you here for, if you do not mind my asking?"

"I am here to see two strong Saiyans that live on this planet, one is part Dragian." Vegeta responded, he looked at me and then said "Come with me, you are a good Saiyan, you follow orders and are decently strong. What is your name?"

"I'm Nova, I was raised on Namek." I said.

"What from Namek, how did you escape?" The prince asked, amazed.

"What do you mean, it was peaceful, the Namekians gave me a ship to get here and everything." I responded.

"Whatever, let's go, you can fly, right?" Vegeta asked, clearly deep in though.

"Yeah, let's go get those Saiyans!" I said, trying to figure out what was wrong with the prince. "By the way, what's a Dragian?"

"I'll explain later." Vegeta said, speeding off.

*Gohan*

Today I started school, I got ready and flew towards Orange Star Elementary school. I saw a big building next to my school, the high school, I would be there in like four years. I wasn't very excited about it but it made my mom happy, and this way I could meet some friends, and train with my dad.

"And this class, is Gohan, he got a perfect score on his entrance exam." The teacher introduced me. "You can go sit next to Videl."

"Uhhh who's Videl?" I asked, earning a few gasps.

"I'm Videl." Said a girl with black hair, she stood as she said it and I made my way over there and say beside her.

"So, are you famous or something?" I asked Videl, who looked at me like I was crazy.

"Not exactly, her dad is famous, by the way, my name is Erasa, I'm Videl's best friend." The blonde girl said to me, winking.

"So, Videl, what does your dad do?" I asked, very curious.

"My dad…" Videl started.

"Her dad is the famous Mr. Satan, he's the new martial arts champion of the world." Erasa interrupted.

"Yeah, he's really strong" Videl said.

"You think I could spar with him sometime?" I asked, excited.

"Sure, is after school today?" Videl said.

"It's perfect." I said, ready to fight.

*At the Satan House Training room*

"Ready you little punk." Hercule said in my direction.

"Let's go." I responded.

Hercule charged me and delivered a punch to my stomach. HE jumped back in surprise "OWWW OWWWW, how did you do that you little punk!" Hercule screamed.

"I didn't do anything Sir, you punched me." I said.

"Eat this then **DYNAMITE PUNCH**" The punch hit me in the face and then I got angry, I punched him in face and he flew across the room, knocked out against the wall.

"GOHAN, what did you do?" Videl screamed at me.

"I hit him, it was lightly I swear to Kami." I said, not wanting to get hit.

"Just go, before my dad calls the cops, he'll be mad that there is someone stronger than him. I'll see you tomorrow." Videl said.

"Okay, thank you Videl, I'll see you later." I said and I ran out the door and flew away.

I got home and saw Vegeta, my dad and some random girl, they were all talking.

"What are you saying Vegeta, there's a way to bring them back?"

"Yes Kakarot, there is, it's on a planet called Namek, the planet where your friend Piccolo is from.

"The people there are nice too." Said the girl.

"We were speaking Nova!" Vegeta said sternly.

"Well you said there was a boy my age here where is he?" Nova asked. I then began to walk towards where they were.

"Hello, I heard your name is Nova, I'm Gohan, the boy Vegeta told you about." I said.

"Are you strong?" Nova asked, I could see her onyx coloured eyes begin to swirl with a bloodlust.

"I don't want to fight you Nova." I told the raging girl.

"Don't hold back Gohan." And with that she charged me, her fist hitting me in the gut, her punch was a lot stronger than Hercule's and it made me bend over, she took this chance to kick me in the face, I flew away and hit a tree. "That's it, I'm done playing around." I said, my eyes turning green. I charged her and started to punch, every hit meeting its mark, she then started to block my attacks.

"That's nothing, let's go to our full powers" She said, and then her aura exploded around her, a pure white, it was hard to see inside of it. Nova started to charge her attack "**BLAST BURST**" then a large, red blast that looked like a **Kamehameha**, came flying at me.

"Don't even try" my eyes turned red and I charged up my **Kamehameha Masenko** both attacks hit Nova's and then they pushed hers back, she then began to use all of her power, her aura turned see through with small, pure white sparks leaping off her skin. My attacks still easily pushed her back, when the attacks overcame her and she fell to the ground, I rushed over. "Are you alright?" I asked worried that I may have used too much power.

"Thanks Gohan, I don't like to fight but I wanted to see how strong you were, prince Vegeta you were right." She replied.

"So Vegeta, why are you here, do you want to fight me again, because I'm not in the mood for a fight." I asked, my attention on the alien.

"No, I've come to ask for your forgiveness, and to allow me a spot on your team." Vegeta said, it seemed like he was telling the truth.

"Then come inside you guys, Chi-Chi's cooking supper." My dad said.

"Alright, just don't try to trick me Kakarot." Vegeta said, defeated by his hunger.

"Goku, what did I tell you about bringing people in the house around supper time?" My mother said, her eyes glowing red.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi. But they need food." My dad said, fear in his eyes.

After diner, Nova, my dad and Vegeta went to a field just outside my house.

"So, Vegeta are you going to tell me what a Dragian is?" Nova asked.

"Yes, Gohan listen up this is for you as well. A Dragian is the cousin of a Saiyan, they are more powerful in some aspects, as in they can retain their memories and intelligence when they transform. Their power levels for the most part do not reach that of a high class Saiyan's but they are capable of many transformations, while a Saiyan only has two, well you've all seen at least one of Gohan's transformations. Dragians are able to use a speed form, a strength form, a combination form, and the great dragon form. A Saiyan can use the great ape form, an Oozaru, and a mini ape form." Vegeta said.

"So, what about the legend of the super Saiyan Vegeta?" Nova asked.

"It is as you said, a legend." Vegeta said.

"So, are what is Namek?" My dad asked, trying to change the subject off of the super Saiyans.

"Namek is a planet that is under the control of an evil tyrant known as King Cold, and his two sons, Frieza, and Cooler. They may be the strongest beings in the universe." Vegeta answered coldly.

"That's not true, last time I was there King Cold was trying to take over but Nail fought him back." Nova interrupted.

"So, that is the Namekian's name, I'm sorry but Nail was captured Nova." Vegeta plainly put, no emotion whatsoever. Nova then punched him in the gut, jumped up and kicked him in the jaw, Vegeta blasted her with a ki blast that made her go flying away. "Do not touch me."

"Leave her alone Vegeta, or I'll fight you!" I said, then I flared my red aura.

"Let's go, brat!" Vegeta said then charged, he punched me in the gut and I performed a roundhouse kick to his temple, my strength and power boosted by my red aura. He flew and hit a tree then got up and charged up a ki attack. "Eat this **GALICK GUUUUUN!**" a pinkish purple blast came flying at me.

"**No, ENERGY SHIELD!**" I screamed as a red ball of ki surrounded me. Vegeta's attack bounced off.

"Stop this now." My dad said, his **Kaioken X10 **flaring around him.

*Piccolo's house*

*Gokillo*

"Let's go dad, it's time to train." I yelled into the cave we called home, it wasn't the fanciest of homes, but it got the job done. It was dug out at the bottom of the mount Paozu.

"**DESTRUCTION WAVE**!" a yellow ball of energy came flying at me and hit me square in the chest, knocking me out. "Guess it was too hard. Oh well" My dad said as I fainted.

*Goku*

I arrived at Piccolo's house in a couple of seconds, I thought it may be a good idea to bring a Namekian if I was going to Namek. "Hey Piccolo, I need to ask you something!"

"What do you want Goku!" Piccolo screamed.

"Will you come with us to a different planet?" I asked

"What planet?" He asked sighing near the end.

"Your home planet, Namek." I said, a bit too monotonely.

"Whaaat?" He asked, then he started to turn another colour, purple.

_Power level time, also what does everyone think about Nova?_

**Goku (Base): 30,000**

**Goku (Kaioken X10): 300,000**

**Gohan (base): 25,000**

**Gohan (Red or Green): 40,000**

**Gohan (Purple): 300,000**

**Nova: 15,000**

**Vegeta: 30,000**

**Gokillo: 23,500  
**

**Piccolo: 30,000**

**Hercule: 500**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: the Planet if Namek.**

_A/N so, this is the eighth chapter, this is the last chapter in this story. Then I will start another story for the android saga._

*piccolo*

I felt a weird energy flowing through my veins as I heard the name of my home planet, I looked and realised that instead of green my skin was purple, my aura changed purple too. "Goku, what is this power?" I asked.

"Piccolo, I have no clue, just power down, you're shaking the Earth." Goku replied.

I powered down then heard a voice tin my head. 'Piccolo, you must go to Namek, find you're alternate self and become a super Namekian.' It said

"Let's go Goku."

*at Kami's lookout*

"Mr. Popo, it's time, get my space ship."

"Yes Kami, right away."

*At Orange star Elementary school*

*Gohan*

"So, Videl, do you think you can get me the work when I come back, I'm going on a trip with some friends?" I asked.

"Can I come with you?" She asked, obviously excited, I couldn't say no when she made that face.

"I guess so, but you'll have to sneak aboard the ship." I said admitting defeat.

*aboard the ship*

*Gohan*

"Hey Videl, you can come out, my dad said it's ok that you're here, especially since we can't turn around." I said.

"Thank the great Kami" She exhaled.

*Namek, Cold family HQ*

*King Cold*

"So, Cold, how are you" I said to my persona of this universe.

"Who are you?" The real Cold of this universe said.

"Call me King." I said.

"Fine _'King'_ what do you want?" Cold said.

"You dead and that Saiyan Goku, him dead as well." I answered coldly. Then I opened the closet and he fell out, I took off his blindfold and he saw himself, only instead of my black eyes I saw yellow pupils. "Bye-Bye Cold." I blasted him in the forehead with my **death beam**, then burned his body with a **death flame. **"That's that then." I walked out, prepared to kill Goku.

*Namek, Random spot*

*Gohan*

"So, we're here everyone, what are we gonna do?" My dad asked in his child-like voice.

"Dammit Goku, we're here for the dragon balls for Tien and Yamcha" Piccolo snapped, the purple starting where his eyebrows should be.

"I'm sorry Piccolo, hey Vegeta, where are the dragon balls?" My dad said.

"Goku, take the radar!" Bulma answered for Vegeta, "It should work for these balls too." As she said that my dad turned it on and saw four balls in the same place, close to where we were.

"Thanks Bulma, we'll be back, keep Videl and Nova safe." My dad said and then flew off, we all flew after him.

*Cold family HQ*

*Gohan*

"Are you sure about this Vegeta, isn't this stealing?" I asked after Vegeta suggested that Gokillo and I break into the house and take the balls.

"This is the house of the Cold family, they are evil in a humanoid form." Vegeta screamed quietly at me.

"Let's go Gohan, we can get four balls and stop some bad guys." Gokillo said, trying to keep the peace.

"Fine"

*inside the ship*

*Gohan*

Gokillo and I had snuck in and had found the room with the Namekian dragon balls, the only problem was that there was a big guard, he was around seven foot six, with an orange Mohawk and the same armour Vegeta wore except for the giants had a badge on it. Suddenly he looked towards where Gokillo was hiding and opened his mouth, a purple energy started to form and then he yelled "**Recoome Eraser Gun**" and the beam came out in full power, blasting Gokillo's arm off, it looked like he didn't have enough time to dodge completely.

"Hey fatass, that's my friend you just hit." I yelled my eyes flashing purple.

"Recoome thinks this will be fun!" He said a smirk on his face, he charged and hit me square in the jaw, trying to send me flying with his powerful kick to no avail.

"**Kaioken X5**" I yelled, the magenta aura fusing with my purple one, I hit him in the face and felt his skull shatter from the force of my punch, I began to hit him faster and at the same power everywhere, when I was done I didn't recognise him, he looked like he had become a red jelly being, I powered down horrified at what I had done. I remembered about Gokillo and flew over to his unconscious body. I saw him just lying there and felt an unfamiliar ki coming towards us so I grabbed his body, flashed green, then flew to where my friends and my dad were. I saw that they were fighting with a blue person who was tall and muscular and a red person with long white hair who was short and stocky. Vegeta and my father both used their **Kaioken **attacks and easily beat thetwo alien warriors, I looked for Piccolo for him to heal Gokillo and I saw Piccolo fighting… Piccolo? It looked like him and their powers were the same but their energy signatures felt slightly different the other Piccolo was more pure than ours, after the real Piccolo knocked the other down with a lucky hit and put his hand on his chest, they both turned completely purple for a second and then the other disappeared, fusing with Piccolo. I flew Gokillo over to him and flew back towards the ship, I had forgotten the dragon balls.

*Piccolo*

I had heard the voice in my head again and then felt a pure ki coming towards us, he looked towards me and said "So, you are the other me, well which of us will become a super Namekian I wonder?" and charged, his fighting style matching mine exactly, this was going to be a hard fight if he was skilled.

"He came and swung hitting me in the face, I flew and stopped myself before I hit a mountain, I felt that weird purple thing come, I suppressed it and while I was trying to keep it down the other Namekian came and hit me, while I was on the ground he introduced himself as Nail of the demon clan, just like me, the only Namekian from the demon clan left on Namek. I jumped up and hit him hard, as I touched him I learned everything that had happened in his lifetime as well as the Namekian fusion technique, he flew at me again and this time I sidestepped and kneed him in the throat, I then sent my **Demon Flash** attack at his flying form, the energy blast hitting him and exploding I rushed him again and absorbed him, turning myself into the super Namekian of legend. My skin was purple where it was green before, and green where it was purple before, my antennae stood straight up and then I saw my son, I pushed my power inside and tried to heal Gokillo, to no avail I was about to tell Gohan the news but he had already rushed inside to retrieve the dragon balls that he had left there, I looked to my portable radar that Bulma had given all of us before we left Earth. I saw that all seven were collected near Gohan, one with him seven with a stranger. It seemed that everyone else had noticed before me, I wanted to go way help way too badly, but I had to watch my son. Then an idea came to me, I could use my full power and try to heal Gokillo. I powered up and put all my ki into a healing type attack, I placed my two hands on the young Namekian's chest and pushed the ki out, his scars healing, his arm growing back, after five minutes he stood and said "Let's go help Gohan" then we flew off.

*inside the ship*

*Goku*

After Vegeta and I flew into the ship we saw three beings who looked the exact same, all were tall, with horns on their heads and tails, two were white, one was the exact opposite in colour. Two had dark purple auras and the one in the middle, who looked like the strongest had a black aura, one that was not supposed to be real, the ancient dark aura, he was mine to fight, I saw Vegeta lock eyes with the other white behemoth, then Gohan it looked like he had found the "Cooler" that he had heard about, the one who destroyed his mother's race.

Then Piccolo and Gokillo came flying in, battle ready, Piccolo stood with Vegeta and Gokillo with Gohan. The "leader" of the three spoke "So, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and who is the other Namekian?" He questioned.

"I'm Gokillo, I'm the son of Piccolo." Gokillo said with apparent annoyance in his voice.

"Very well I am Cold, This is Frieza (pointing to the other white alien) and finally, this is Cooler (pointing to the reverse coloured alien)" he said "Now, Vegeta and Gokillo will die, **Death Cannon!**" a beam came out of his hands and it hit Vegeta then curled to hit Gokillo, turning them to black corpses. This caused my anger to go out of control, Gohan and Piccolo too, my hair turned a goldish-yellow colour, Gohan's turned blue, and Piccolo's skin colours reversed and he had a green-purple aura.

*Gohan*

The bastard killed my best friend, my anger exploded, my Dragian side came out, I had pure blue hair and eyes, my aura was blue as well. I saw Piccolo in his super Namekian form and then saw my dad, his hair a goldish-yellow, his eyes green, his aura the same colour of his hair. "Let's GO" I yelled and charged Cooler, he was no match for me or so it seemed, he rapidly grew in power when he went to his final form, he had a mask and his head had spikes. His power was too much, then I remembered my other moves "**Kaioken X15**" I yelled, my aura a mix between the two colours. "Die **Masenko-Kamehame-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**" I fused my two attacks and they hit Cooler, he went flying and I followed, he stopped in mid-air and opened his mask.

"I am sorry, I did not want to kill your planet I was forced to by my father, King Cold." He said, then he blasted his own head clean off.

I flew down and saw Piccolo kill Frieza with his **Demon Flash**, and then I passed out.

*Goku*

Gohan and Piccolo had both killed their respective opponents, and then there was mine, Cold had not done anything as his children dies, not even blink.

"You know Goku, I can tell what you are thinking, and I am not their father, not in this universe at least, you see, in my universe you killed me with another warrior known as Trunks. While I was going to HFIL I somehow got transported to an alternate universe, this one and I swore my revenge, but not now, not until Trunks is here, you can have the dragon balls, Frieza wanted them any ways. I'll see you again another time." And with that he left.

*Bulma's ship*

*Gohan*

"And that's what happened." My dad finished. After we had brought Vegeta and Gokillo back to life the last Namekian left had joined our excursion back to Earth. Everyone who was dead and had not come on the trip was on Earth, waiting. We were all waiting too, for Cold to come and fight my dad, so we could live in peace.

_A/N so that is all for this story sorry it took me so long to update, I had writers block and exams, as well as little siblings to deal with. For all my readers next week I am posting my new story, it is about __**Digimon**__ for those who don't like it I don't mind but I would like some constructive criticism. So the power levels for this story._

**Gohan (super Dragian): 1.2 billion**

**Gohan (base): 10 million**

**Gohan (purple): 100 million**

**Gohan (super Dragian & Kaioken X10): 12 billion**

**Gokillo: 10 million**

**Vegeta: 50 million**

**Vegeta (Kaioken X10): 500 million**

**Piccolo (Base): 40 million**

**Piccolo (Super Namekian): 1.1 billion**

**Goku (base): 50 million**

**Goku (kaioken X10): 500 million**

**Goku (super Saiyan): 1.5 billion**

**King Cold (Alternate Universe): 8 billion**

**King Cold (Dead one): 100 million**

**Frieza (Final form): 1 billion**

**Cooler (Final Form): 5 billion**

**Recoome: 80 million**

**Jeice: 10 million**

**Burter: 10 million**


End file.
